A Cloaked Fate
by Slayer4601
Summary: I own nothing harry potter im just here to add my own spin to this already amazing world with a few more characters This is a story of harry being taken early on and trained by a fate and In this world there are four fates unlike the amazing J.K Rowlings world and i own nothing
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing harry potter I'm just here to add my own spin to this already amazing world with a few added characters

This is also my first fan-fiction so please leave reviews

Powerful enemies

Chapter 1

It was very early in the morning when a man knocked at the door he was cloaked in black robes he wore two rings with each holding a blood red jewel no one knows his age he was the fourth fate after a curse he was given years before it was five minutes before anyone came to the door and he was getting quite aggravated at not being answered he knocked again almost punching the door this time when the child he was looking for answered he was young Harry barely six years old his arms bruised badly and he had a cut from being thrown in the cupboard the man could tell he knew everything about the boy Harry looked up to the man his voice quivered sir what what do you need, I would like to speak to your caretaker if that is okay Uncle Vernon the fat man came to the door with a disgusted look and saw the man and walked to the door and shoved Harry back what do you want your kind are not welcomed here my kind sir I don't have a clue what you mean but i came for the boy looking over to Harry why would anyone come for him because i don't respect men like you thinking you're above everyone else i have all the document stating who he was supposed to go to since that man can not take the child from this hell hole i will i pulled out my wand it is pitch black with small purple gems inlaid into it and put it under the man's throat Vernon I suggest you let the boy come with me he wont be needing any of the terrible things you have given him now what do you say he looked an yelled at Harry get out of my house your going with him i don't even care if those documents are fake get out boy I put my wand back up and picked up Harry he had tears streaming down his face and I walked out the door and apparated to my home in Alaska it is a large mansion with many ornate features I think you'll like it here harry at least much better than living with them and it has many safe features this is your home now the boy had stopped crying but had thrown up do to the apparating for the first time well let's go inside i have a surprise for you when we entered a pulled out a blue wand it had made years earlier it had a metal handle and was quite beautiful and I handed it to the child a phoenix made out of fire came out calmly and majestically you'll be a powerful wizard one day harry but first you need new clothes and since the way that awful uncle of yours treated you I suppose you have never had a birthday I was crouched down to his level so I could look at him in the eyes he talked little more than a whisper I have just only gotten some handed me down clothes that were much too large or nearly destroyed well I'm going to change that then my dear boy a lone tear fell down his face and then asks what's your name it's Kronos slayer Kronos to be honest with you now but that wand needs to stay in the house we entered and he set it in the glass stand by the painting of a night sky full of stars there were eight wands in total I had made them all I gave harry one I knew would work perfectly for him when he put it in the glass we walked out I was taking him to diagon alley to get him new cloths and a broom he took my hand now knowing what to expect he only got a little nauseous when I apparated us there first we went to gringotts I quickly saw Griphook and before he could walk away I spoke up quickly in his language **Griphook nice to see you again old friend how is life for you these days my good sir why lord Kronos we were not expecting to see you again for some time well if you please come with me then he saw Harry ah so you took the boy I don't blame you at all for that the paperwork went threw wonderfully although Albus is quite angered by this sorry but I don't really care about that now Griphook I came to get one of the wallets I need one so I can pull any out of my vaults at any time if possible of course my lord now now Griphook we were friends long before I became a lord just call me Kronos please but I suppose the child might wish to understand us so let's revert back to English **yes I do suppose we should now how is my vault balance well we had to move it into three vaults in total there all filled to the brim with galleons and were still moving more I think in total your going to have six top security vaults when it's all done do I really have that much money Griphook Harry was staying silent yes Kronos you have twenty trillion gallons my eyes went big at that number on our record your also the heir to ten other families and they are well know it will give you more voting seats as well i don't need more and I never vote any ways and even if i did i would not be able to name and remember every house I have I am at least the heir of one hundred families at this point yes you would be correct there Kronos there all in those rings well I suppose I really should be getting a move on and get back to work here is that wallet you asked for just request an amount and it will pull from your vaults thank you Griphook at ten galleon to your pay from me thank you kind sir we exited the bank that was gringotts the wizarding bank and believe me my boy you will never have to work a day in your life but it still makes it more interesting if you do but we best be getting to Madam Malkins to get you robes and a traveling cloak just incase when we entered we were greeted immediately my Lord what may we do for you today yes I need to get my boy here fitted for three robes and a traveling cloak yes right away they were fitting a women and was about to stop to fit harry before I stopped her mam that won't be necessary we can wait were in no rush here just press that button when you have the time and well be back thank you my lord and we left the shop so hairy what do you think so far of your first time in the wizarding world its its incredible all the people the sights I love it here thank you for taking me out of that awful place but can we rest soon I'm not feeling the best because of these bruises they hurt quite a lot i'm sorry Harry I should have taken that into account and done this sooner a let the blood mist from my rings encircle him and healed all of his injures and gave him perfect eyesight and made him a few inches taller and made him muscled and strong now does that feel better yes a lot thank you Kronos no problem now how about I teach you how to play quidditch after I get you a new broom what about a Thunderbolt VII best broom on the market we entered quality quidditch supplies I let Harry go looking around the shop and went to the counter I need two Thunderbolts he looked at me sir are you sure that would cost four thousand galleons alone yes I'm sure you might not know this but I'm lord Kronos it would take far more than that to even empty my vault it wont even make a dent I'm sorry sir I did not know and I need safety gear for my boy there yes sir I will need to measure him that's fine Harry come here would you yes sir thank you it took the man only about ten minutes to measure him and get us everything we need when Lucius Malfoy walks in to the store and shoves me away from the counter well well Lucius no respect for your betters his eyes went wide Kronos sorry I thought it was just some muggle no very much not a muggle now might I suggest you leave before you anger me farther I just came in to buy a Thunderbolt for my son I looked back to the shop owner when Lucius saw Harry and his scar that is Harry Potter isn't it yes why does that matter the man pulled his wand on me the dark lord will praise me step out of my way I stepped forward and and grabbed his wand and snapped it making myself a new enemy of his yet he could do nothing to me damn you Kronos you will pay for that I pulled out mine and stunned him no I won't pay for anything you try to do to me or the boy i have much more pull than you in the ministry so I can and will get you sent to azkaban if you don't back down and if you ever threaten Harry again I won't have anything to stop me from just killing you understand he ignored me and look at the shopkeeper have a thunderbolt sent to my home and charge it to my vault yes Mr. Malfoy then the man left and I felt a slight buzz charge this all to my vault and put it all in this trunk I pulled it out and resize it and opened it I could hold two brooms and all the protective gear and all the quidditch balls I will be back soon to pick it up yes sir no problem then me and harry went back to get him fitted for robes at Madam Malkins it took a little over an hour to get everything done and by the time we finished and got the brooms and gear I could Harry was ready to rest and sleep I squatted down to him how about we get a nice meal at the leaky cauldron and then go home thank you Kronos I would like that after we finished eating I apparated us home and after showing him to his room I went to mine and removed my spell allowing me to have an arm made out of my magical power which was unlimited when i finally laid down i heard a scream i let my aura out at let my arm reform and ran to Harry's room he was having a bad nightmare and shaking terrible I shook him awake are you okay harry he was crying and I sat on the best he jumped into me I almost fell back from the shock of it but stayed up right and ran put my arms around him It will be okay harry and I just let him cry i knew what he had seen in his nightmare it was his father being tortured and then being killed no child should have to see that but you'll make it threw it all I comforted him best as I could Harry you will be okay now you have seen Voldemort I don't like that you had to see it so soon but you will make it thru this and remember crying is needed it doesn't make you weak or strong it just lets you wash away emotions that are dark or depressing and you should always be able to cry if you need to and i will always be here for you now you might not know me but I am going to try to make these next few years the best you have had in a long time until you go to school.

AR- In the next chapter there will be a slight perspective change and soon it will be from harry's prospective please leave reviews to let me know what I can do better and yes I know the Thunderbolt came out way latter but in this world Just made Harry a little younger and the timeline older

Next chapter coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

New friends

Chapter 2

Harry focus you need to master these spells come on now I know you have the power Kronos we have been at this four come on it's ten now let's take a break and play quidditch please okay harry if you try those spells again one more time we will fine good harry very good job you did all ten now we can start teaching you to duel starting tomorrow because now it's time for me to beat you at quidditch you wish Kronos harry your already up three hundred points we have been playing for hours why don't we go in and get some lunch right after I catch this last his hand wrapped around it damn Harry if I didn't know better I would say you have been riding a broom your entire life your damn fast and could give any of the pros a run for their money well let's get lunch then it's onto potions which your far more advanced than anyone else I have taught your a quick learner well let's get lunch I'm starving while eating I noticed Harry's advanced body he was now very muscled and could match my physical strength and taller he was about my height now at five ten he was far more advanced in magic than any other in his time I taught him everything I know and occlumency and legilimency all I did not teach him is the killing curse I showed him and told him the prophecy as well but not much more with a mouth full Harry asked so about dueling is everything allowed even those dark spells harry in a duel of life or death anything is allowed except the killing curse never use it and if your dueling another student never use it understand yes Kronos I do well im almost finished so how about after potions we duel I suppose we could if you want to but it will take the next six months and you will have to read and study everything i give you at night we will use the whole day and take two hours for physical training and flying okay Harry yea that would be great Kronos after about two hours of making potions we finally went outside to duel finally lets duel now harry make combinations of spells three to seven are ideal any more and it can get confusing okay yes I understand Kronos let's get started now bow to each other then start quickly I shot three spells at my mentor and teacher each one blocked I sent five more and barley made a break threw then I was hit by a stupefy spell the duel last little more than three minutes Harry remember if I know the spell is coming I can stop it with ease try to whisper your spells and some day you might not even have to say them at all but don't shout them out let's try that again good hair good you were able to take me down now let continue on five more rounds and the sun had set each getting progressively longer well harry if we keep on like this there is no one that will be able to beat you but remember i'm not going all out yet your goal is by the time you get your Hogwarts letter is to be able to make me go all out one year latter Harry good job with that potion now it's time to duel about an hour in to dueling I realized I was trying just as hard as Harrys he had come far in our time together Kronos there is an owl coming Harry's face light up in joy Kronos Kronos it's my hogwarts letter A smile hit his lips then I stunned him after a second he got up good one Harry Thank's Kronos well I need to right my acceptance letter after thirty minutes I sent the owl off I would be going to hogwarts in just a month I had everything on the list but Kronos still insisted on going to diagon alley I had to get school robes but not much else but I really see no point Kronos why not just go get the robes today and then we can practice for another month Harry you have all the knowledge I can give you right now and plus I'm positive you will meet some friends before school and you will need friend or you will get lonely and plus i'm the only person you have really talked to these last what five years it will be fun plus I need to stop and get a bottle of fire whisky while were out we have a guest coming over tonight fine let's go Kronos apparated us there we first went to get my books when we entered the store I walk straight into this girl she was beautiful with long brown locks and chestnut eyes she was about to fall over just before she could because of all my training I was ably to catch her sorry my bad i'm just a little clumsy o no don't think anything of it wow Harry and here I thought you were great at seeing everything in one moment o come on Kronos even we can fail to notice things like this sorry about that no your fine real thanks for catching me tho well have a good then her face fell she started to pat all over herself oh no my dads going to kill me Kronos stepped forward what's wrong the money my father gave me to get what I need I've lost it and he will be so mad were muggles sir she said it is really expensive to traded over to galleons value its quit expense well then let me get what ever you need today I have just a little more than I can ever spend in even ten life times no i could never ask that of you none the less never even repay you don't mind and you can repay me by show my boy a good day and telling us your name the last time he was really in diagon alley was about what five years ago would you say Harry yes I would say about that long and miss he has never been around someone his own age so just spend the day with him and I will pay for everything you need and even get your family a room here for the night how about it thank you so much sir and my name is Hermione Granger my name is Slayer Kronos and this is Harry Potter her eye went a little wide your the-boy-who-lived yes I am but please don't let it be to know no one has recognized me yet I wont it's nice to meet you no harry why don't we go to gringotts and I'll open you an account thank you Kronos no problem Harry turned to hermione we won't be but a moment okay well I will meet you outside then after about five minutes Harry's eyes were wide at how much he was just given Harry it's really not that much Kronos not that much not that much are you kidding me that is well over anything I can ever spend I can't believe you just gave me one trillion galleons don't worry about it my boy just go have fun with her and get everything you and her need thank you Kronos no problem now get a move on Harry walked back to Hermione well are you ready to go get your things Kronos has some business to attend to and I need to get everything for my first year at Hogwarts really your only a first year that's craze not really i'm only elevon I have just been taught by Kronos for the last five years he is a good but hard teacher I think I had to write elven feet a day for him that was my least favorite thing and if were put in the same house we can study together it will be nice to be around people my own age for once I hope we get put in the same house harry you seem really nice well let's go get our school robes yes I agree we need to there was a line at the door but when people saw the rings I wore the let us go first I did not Know why we walked up to the woman when she yelled next boy next girl we walked up when she looked at hermione it was a little disgusted you do have money don't you she look at me to help mame back off or i might just curse you anything and everything she needs im paying for we both need five sets of robes for school then she looked at my ring sorry sir I did not realize that Lord Kronos took you into his house sorry about that it is fine just get us fired after about and hour we had our robes and I payed for them when we walked out a man and woman walked over to us Hermione why are you with this man sorry Harry this is my father and mother and Hi sir hi mame it's nice to meet you I'm Harry Potter he then looked back at his and saw how many robes she had and looked mad Hermione I told you to just get one set of robes those are expensive now we have to get more galleons no sir you don't my caretaker gave me so much I wont ever be able to spend them all in one life time and i'm really not lying so I will buy all her school items and whatever else she may need that's nice of you but not necessary my daughter does not need to be going around with some strange man like yourself sir, I'm not even a man im eleven that is why I also have five sets of robes for school I just have been taught by my caretaker the last five years and with the physical training I was given I just ended up looking like this I know that might sound strange but im not lying but since I can tell you don't want me near your daughter here is one hundred galleons to help pay for what every you may need and I'll be on my way when I started walking away I felt a hand on my shoulder It was Kronos Mr. Granger was walking over to me Harry what's got you in such a dark mood it's nothing Kronos lets just go back home we have a few more stop so I'm sorry we can and i know you can Apparate but without a license it is not legal for you to do so damn fine let's just get done here and leave Mr. Granger finally caught up to us Harry wait up sorry about that I did not know you have never been around anyone your age at reacted from your appearance I apologize for how I acted no it's fine sir I really must be going Kronos looked at me Harry don't be like that come on you know if you go home now your just going to destroy the landscape and be up all night just go enjoy yourself I might only be your caretaker but your like a son to me I hate to see you like this so just go enjoy yourself fine Kronos I'll see you latter and you better get some of that fire whisky if we really have that guest I just thought i would remind you I know you forget sometimes yes thank you I better get on that now go on I walked over to Mr. Granger sorry about that Harry you just look older than you are it's fine sir what else does she need and i will just get it quickly because I know there are long lines in every store after getting everything on the list we went and ate Mr. Granger tried to pay for it at first but I would not let him after getting them a room for the next few days until the train left let I went and found Kronos and we apparated home to a guest at our door Kronos looked at him then spoke ah Albus your here yes when I got you invite i was quite surprised to hear that you became Harry's caretaker but I'm not surprised well let go in and have dinner when we entered the smell was wonderful and the house was full of people Kronos went in saying hi Harry stood back and walked around to the back of the house were the target range was and started shooting off spell after spell it was many minutes before he realized he was being watched be the man Kronos called Albus and he put his wand away and walked away but the man stopped him Harry do you really even need to go to school to learn anything I highly doubt you do so you the headmaster yes I am my dear boy now would you mind answering a question why do you dislike people you trust only Kronos and like very few sorry professor but trying to dig around in my mind will get you nowhere ah so you know what I was trying to do yes of course I do now can you just leave me be I'm not in a good mood when I got back I just wanted to have a small conversation with one person not twenty and get some sleep Harry you need to learn how to be around people because soon you be around thousands at school yes I know Dumbledore but I don't really care and I can't even play quidditch it's quite annoying I have to wait to play and I can't bring my broom either I'll make you a deal Harry if you at least try to make an appearance tonight I will talk to your head of house and make it were you can join your house team really profesor yes Harry fine let's go in then when I opened the door ever one looked when I walked in Kronos stood well finally Harry you decided to stop just blowing up those targets I suppose so Kronos And he walked over to the couch and sat down every one went back to there own conversations except one boy who walked over to harry hi I'm Ron Wealsy hello I'm before he could finish he remembered a potion he had to finish and ran down stairs Kronos just looked at him and laughed I wondered when he would realize he had that potion brewing after about ten minutes he brought up a vial to Kronos who inspected it good job Harry perfect last potion you need to finish took a while though sorry Kronos it would have been done this morning but I walked out and forgot it and you called me forgetful both laughed at that and a man walked over to the two hi I'm and this is my wife hello I'm Harry potter the room went a little quiet for only a second before the volume went back up and conversation last for a few hours with Harry meeting Ron and them hitting it off over quidditch

Sorry Ron we really must be going but dad no Ron now it's late and you need to get some sleep but i'm not tired and I bet Harry does not have to go to sleep yet let me stay no Ron now but mum no lets go Harry looked at Ron if you don't go I might just Hex you it really does not good to argue with your parents Ron and I can tell you really are tired we can talk more latter fine and after they left I got up and went to the table with Dumbledore and Kronos they were both drinking so Harry what do you think of Ron asked Kronos he is a little stupid but a good person I thing me and him can be good friends well I do think you should get some sleep only one more day till the train ride well I'll go to sleep and if you don't get to drunk night Kronos

If you have any thoughts just give me a review and yes I know its very long

Chapter 3 coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kronos wake up It's time to head to Kings cross ugh Harry five more minutes please this headache is awful Kronos come on I will be late unless we go and if you apparate us there Harry calm down damn I don't think I have ever seen you this willing to drag me out of bed so lets go I'm just guessing but you already shrunk your trunk didn't you yes I did good but do you have your Thunderbolt no why would I first years can't play on the house team are you sure Harry just take it just incase fine I will make sure to take care of it and shrink it right I will good now let's go now normally you can't just apparate there but since I'm me and hold a great deal of power I can get through the wards and we can just go straight to platform 9 and ¾ now lets go quickly

I grabbed on to him and we were there the train was magnificent it was beautiful but I expected to see Hermione well go ahead and get on my boy I quickly got a seat and put every locking spell on the door that I knew I wanted to be left alone I kicked my feet up and not soon after the train started moving I fell asleep until I was woken by someone at the door when I looked I could tell it was a professor I took my spells down and opened the door yes I asked more of a question than anything else the professor walked into my cabin I must say how ever much impressed I am you can't use magic on the train please remember that I almost scoffed at her then stopped myself sorry It won't happen again yes that it won't because your being moved to a different cabin why might I ask because you should at least try and make conversation maybe make a friend or two you must be joking professor is there really any point i'm no good at talking to people my age nonsense now come with me fine I got up and slowly walked with her when she opened a cabin with ron and Hermione they both looked up I was not amused I might have liked Hermione but Ron I was not in the mood to deal with I sat down by hermione quickly they both looked up ron was fumbling with his hand and Hermione was reading at the same time they spoke hi Harry then looked at each other I could tell Hermione was fed up with him he keeps trying a bloody spell and can't get it to work we haven't even learned anything and he thinks he can do spell work really magic is quiet easy for me but I do suppose all i have done for the last few years is train mine so I can do every spell we will be taught here at least I think Ron's eyes held nothing but anger bloody hell mate that's not possible well

Ron It was Hermione's turn to talk I think anything is truly possible through knowledge and that you can do as you wish if you try hard enough I looked up if you keep arguing i might just you a silencing spell on both of you that's funny mat before Ron could finish his sentence he could not say another word I put my had back and closed my eyes meditating we were about thirty minutes away from Hogwarts at the time I opened my eyes and unsilenced Ron we need to get in our school robes Harry come on were not even close Ron I think you might show her some respect and not just guess that she won't want privacy to get in her robes ugh fine I pulled out my wand and put a black cover in between the two giving Hermione space after about ten minutes I heard i'm done and let the space reconnect and with just a tap on myself I was changed Ron quickly left and returned changed just a little bit later the train stopped and all the first years were taken over by the lake were there were lines of boats now first years get in will yee the waters already bad everyone quickly got in boats except me I activated a spell I created that would allow me to jump across the water I jumped over the boats and ran across the lakes and waited for the rest to join me when everyone was out a man walked up to me me names Hagrid which yee would have know if you had not so rudely ran across the lake well yee all must be getting to the great hall once we entered the hall everyone looked at us I was not nervous at all when we were greeted by Dumbledore hello and welcome to Hogwarts school of wizardry now let get you all sorted a hat and chair were brought up then a song _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your __bowlers_ _black,_

_Your __top hats_ _sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in __Gryffindor__,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in __Hufflepuff__,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in __Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm Thinking Cap!"__[1]_

After the song names

When the last note rang out names started being called I was not paying attention until my name was called when I sat and the hat placed on my head It didn't just say a house your a difficult one not had trouble like this in years there's no clear house for you I can't place you I threw the hat off me tears fell down my face I ran no one stopped me I was near hogsmeade before I heard a voice well Harry already turning tail and running my boy Kronos just just leave my voice quivering more tears streaking down my face the the hat It could not place me in a house how is that possible well i'm not sure but you should go back i'm sure it was just a mistake now it can't be just leave Kronos I want to be alone and I know the way home okay Harry well if you can bring yourself to at least go back to the school and then Kronos was gone I walked around for hours thinking of what to do when two professors walked up I could tell they did not see me Minerva were could the boy be he just ran out of the hall I'm worried don't be Dumbledore he is talented yes I know but still you know what dangers are around here at night I have to apparate now if im to ever leave I pulled out my wand just in case when two stunners hit me I struggled against them and got close to breaking both right when another hit me and I fell back more damn it I struggled but could not break them we finally found you only took all the staff working together to do it damn just let me go why did you even come after me i'm just the boy who lived so who cares anyway it's not like i'm some big famous person yes harry you are but that does not matter he put his arms around me letting my head rest on his shoulder his spells were off me but I had not the will to leave nor the strength at the time tears poured down my face as all the memories of being unwanted and hated threw out my child went threw my mind Dumbledore looked back minerva please leave us for the moment you have a house to run and worry about okay but don't think a second thought about calling upon me I won't Dumbledore why did the house not just put me in a house harry it is because of your abilities and knowledge and your loyalty and ability to take in anger and not do anything on it except if taken to far and the hat agreed that you can pick your house and i do believe has been put in ravenclaw so where do you wish to be placed I suggest gryffindor but it's up to you Harry I pick Ravenclaw off somewhere Kronos smiled at Harry's choice well then let's get you into the dorm's at this harry cringed at this thinking about all the people Dumbledore saw his reaction what's wrong sorry professor I just don't like a lot of people but I might as well just get used to it so you really don't like people in large groups well sorry to hear that but we need to get going back to the castle you must be hungry harry not really sir I would rather just sleep well then I will take you straight to the dorm's your house password is indinecul thank you sir after entering the painting everyone looked at me I ignored them all and went up stairs to the only empty bed and layed there for hours before anyone came up and then I snuck out I don't know what made me do it I just had to get out of the tower and common room but little did I know i was being followed when i got outside i finally had a chance to ride my broom I had wanted to be in the sky for hours but until now really it was not practical i resized it and took to the skies performing very complicated maneuvers with easy it was fun finally going so fast threw the air and really enjoying myself the first time that day even if tears were streaming down my face after I finally realized how late it was landed and shrunk my broom that's when i realized i was being watched by none other than Hermione had been watching me hello Hermione what are you doing i just have to ask no what are you doing Harry you ran out like a mad man and randomly show up in our house and i don't get it the hat said there was no i regrew my broom and flew of maxing its speed out even more tears pouring down my face I had luckily not unpacked and had all my things it took me three full days of flying with no stops to finally reach home before i could even land I blacked out and fell twenty feet i woke up hours later laying in what looked like and hospital wing then when i tried to move pain erupted throughout my body and my wand was no were to be seen a woman walked over to me hi dear my name is madam pomfrey why am i here i left and i know i would not come back her willingly i stated in anger my boy you were injured and brought here by Kronos damn him i got up fighting the pain she tried to push me back down where is my wand here my boy but your really should not be up i don't care i slowly started to heal my broken bones when Dumbledore walked in Harry i'm quite disappointed in how you acted just running of like that i started forward limping and then i felt my broom in my pocket not damaged at all i almost pulled it out but thought better i would need to just get of the grounds and apparate to the ministre and let myself be arrested and then i would pay my way out and get my license i barely got out the door and there was hermione reaching for it i pushed past her a few tears from the pain of my body and the pain of what she had said i limped away as fast as i could be there was only so much you could do on a broken leg i almost fell but caught myself and kept moving forward when a warm reassuring hand was on my shoulder it was Dumbledore's Harry you need rest please just let me help you back to the hospital wing and you can think on this letter i limped forward again and really did fall this time barely touching my body from slamming the ground with my good arm and got back up and limped forward when the pain almost made me pass out i could tell whatever had been in my system had started to wear off now I finally made it outside when my leg gave out damn i really should have listened too late now I pulled out my wand and regrew my broom and got on and flew slowly away but then i felt a stunner coming at me and barley dodged and then realized it was kronos and in my state, it would be a losing battle i let my broom hit the ground and collapsed almost blacking out well Harry you might be stuburne when you want to be but when it comes to fighting Kronos i can tell that you gave up all I could manage was a whisper there's no point when you know you can't fight back against him when your as weak as I am right now and I blacked out again waking up in the hospital wing but this time I chose not to move and just layed back well Mr. Potter i see someone finally got through to you please just don't bring it up i don't want to deal with that right now and brought over a potion sorry about this but you need your rest no don't put me to sleep it won't do any good rest always does you good i heard a whisper besides the bed it was Hermione a tear or two streaking down her face I heard the door's open well you're finally awake Harry yes I'm awake just in pain yes i bet your lucky you only broke a leg and arm how far was the fall twenty feet wow that's a bright high drop yes yes it is my young friend now you really do need your rest and the potion i had already refused was offered aggin no i can't i did this to my self and made her cry i quickly gazed at hermione i can sleep fine without it and my magic is slowly healing me i should be fully fine in just a few days i'm not a good person i don't act like a normal eleven year old and i guess it's quite sad i push everyone away but that's just me i suppose sorry everyone i don't deserve to be here this school is for great wizards and witches but i'm just pitiful and weak i just ran from problems i don't really understand there is no point in me being here Harry don't say that it came from Hermione i'm sorry for what I Hermione don't stop me i don't deserve to be in the presence of all these amazing but i can't help knowing i should be in slytherin for how terrible i treat every one that then a loud smack went threw the room everyone was shocked besides me Hermione looked on a little surprised at herself Harry don't say these things in your heart you know there not true and even you know your wrong I laughed at this and got up and my bad leg almost let out from under me but i caught myself and walked towards the door this time the only thing keeping me moving was the pain every one spoke there complaints when a handset on my shoulder from someone hard and muscled Harry get your arse back in that bad or i will care you and throw you in it and force a potion down you do you understand Kronos i was just going to the great hall there is no harm and I might as well take a lesson out of your book pain caused from your own stupidity should just be dealt with and not complained over i might as well get started since no one will let me leave and continued to limp forward when a hug wrapped around my waist that's my boy but still get the hell in that bed you have some broken ribs when he said that i could tell why every one really wanted me to stay in bed so bad if i wasn't careful i would puncture a lung and my leg really did give out Kronos picked me up like a child and cared for me over and laid me down into the bed hair drink this and I did sleep came fast but not immediately Hermione why are you here I thought no Harry she was under a curse and has been by your bedside most of the time unless I have forced her away well I suppose how i ran of deserves an apology then no Harry it was my fault i could see everything i was doing but could not stop it Don't feel bad very few can break the curse themselves without training then I started coughing up blood Harry Miss. Granger please step back when I stopped coughing i spoke bring me a sleeping potion and any healing potion you have please it was only a whisper but when she quickly walked off i could tell she understood me after a moment she came back with three potions I quickly drank them all rest Harry I will good then I was left with only Hermione but sleep quickly overtook me I could tell it was late when I woke up stars littered the sky and Hermione was asleep in the chair I got up knowing my leg would be fully healed and picked her up and took her to the common room and returned to the hospital wing sleep soon overtook me again when I woke the sun was shining Madam Pomfrey walked over well mr. Potter your allowed to leave as of now you injures have healed nicely thank you but where am i supposed to go i don't know any of my classes when Dumbledore walked in well here then Harry and if your fast you can get to potions this morning thank you sir, I got up and went to the common room and grabbed what i would need then went to the dungeons before anyone else was there but Snape well finally decide to join the class Potter yes professor I would also like the work I have missed oh don't worry about that the headmaster has asked us to null void your missed work I must insitie you give it to me Professor there is no point in me missing lessons i should have been here for there is nothing to say for my actions and I should have to do the work just like anyone else I must say i'm impressed with that mr. Potter most people would just not say a word now take your seat you won't need the work because I have all your work from the time you missed Kronos delivered a very long essay for the one you missed and potions i can tell you made so do not worry about it thank you Professor after potions and my other class were done I had to report to my head of house when I knocked at her door I heard come in yes professor you wanted to see me yes i did Harry I can tell your going to be distant to anyone and think it best if you have your own quarters with one other person here might i suggest Hermione or luna maybe Ron hell no I would rather just leave there is no rule about having friends my grades are good that's all that matters so stay out of my life profesor or I swear you won't live to see me at full power the only person that can give me a challenge is Kronos so back of bastard or so help me you will die a worse death than even voldemort will Harry


End file.
